Hadiah Terindah
by Mia Muyohri
Summary: Hari ini, saat jam istirahat. Aku dan Sakura menatap foto kami. Aku, dia, dan patungnya, dengan tersenyum bahagia. Kejadian itu sudah terjadi tiga bulan yang lalu. Dan kini kami sudah jadian. Kami sadar, bawha di tengah ikatan persahabatan, kami sudah dirasuki rasa cinta./ For SSFD, RnR Minna ...


"Wah, Sasuke. Makasih ya udah mau dateng," ucap gadis itu menyambutku dengan senyumnya, lalu dia menarik lenganku menuntunku ke dalam tumahnya.

Terlihat di dalam sudah banyak teman sekelasku yang juga teman sekelasnya, dan juga keluarganya sudah berkumpul. Mereka semua sedang bernyanyi 'tiup lilinnya' dan Sakura gadis yang tadi mengajakku masuk ke rumahnya sudah bersiap dihadapan kue tart yang dibagian atasnya dihiasi sebuah lilin yang berbentuk angka sepuluh.

Aku berjalan pelan mendekatinya, tapi saat aku sampai di hadapannya, entah apa yang aku injak, tubuhku terasa limbung dan jatuh ke arah meja. Tepat saat Sakura menarik napas untuk meniup lilin, tiba-tiba saja aku menghantam mejanya dan membuat kue ultahnya jatuh kelantai dan berhamburan tak berbentuk lagi.

"Saku, maaf!" pintaku sambil menatap Sakura takut.

Sakura mentapku dengan pandangan mata yang begitu sedih, air matanya mengalir menunjukkan betapa sedih dan kecewanya dia padaku.

"Sasuke kau jahat! Jahat!" teriaknya lalu lari pergi meninggalkanku yang terpaku dengan menangis kencang.

"Saku, Sakura! Aku minta maaf, maafin aku ya," ujarku yang menyusulnya. Tapi dia sudah keburu lari masuk ke kamarnya dan lalu ...

BLAM! Dia menutup pintu kamarnya tepat sebelum aku menggapai tubuhnya, perlahan aku mengetuk pintu kamarnya lalu berbicara kembali, "Sakura tolong maafin aku."

"Sasuke kau jahat! Pergi! Aku nggak mau jadi temen kamu lagi. Huu ... Huuu, hiks."

.

.

Setelah kejadian hari itu, aku selalu merasa bersalah padanya. Walaupun Sakura akhirnya memaafkanku tiga hari setelahnya, hari itu aku membelikannya kue tart yang baru kue yang lebih besar dari yang sebelumnya yang kurusak. Itu kutunjukkan sebagai rasa bersalahku dan aku memintanya untuk meniup lilin lagi sebagai ganti yang kemarin.

Sakura memang tersenyum, tapi aku rasa itu saja masih belum cukup, aku masih tetap merasa bersalah! Entah apa itu, hatiku masih terasa mengganjal.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Hadiah Terindah**

Naruto punya Kishimoto-sensei

Authour : Mia muyohri

Pair : SasuSaku

For **SSFD **(**S**asu **S**aku **Fa**n **D**ay) ^^

**.**

* * *

**.**

Aku berjalan dengan santai di koridor sekolah. Kemudian ada seseorang yang menepuk pundakku dengan kerasnya membuatku meringis kesakitan, "Sakura?! Sakit tahu," ucapku sinis saat mengetahui si pelaku pemukulnya.

"Hehe ..." Sakura hanya nyengir tanpa bersalah. "Lagian sih, kamu ngelamun aja dari tadi sampai nggak sadar, nih kalau dompetmu jatuh," dia menunjukkan dompet biru di depan mataku.

Perlahan aku ambil dompet itu dengan mengatakan, "Makasih, maaf ya ..."

Sekarang kami sudah menginjak kelas 3 SMA. Kami satu sekolah lagi walaupun saat SMP kami sempat beda sekolah. Aku dan Sakura adalah teman sejak kecil, kami begitu dekat sampai-samapai kalau sedang berbicara dengannya aku selalu menunjukkan emosiku yang jarang aku perlihatkan pada orang lain.

Aku terkenal orang yang sangat cuek dan tak mau ambil pusing dengan urusan orang lain, aku selalu menghindari setiap ada orang yang ingin mengajakku berbicara. Teman yang kumiliki sedikit tak banyak seperti gadis yang satu ini, Sakura. Dia memiliki banyak teman dia di sukai semua teman sekelas, dia gadis periang dan juga cantik!

"Sasuke, nggak kerasa ya? Sekarang kita udah kelas tiga aja. Sebentar lagi kita akan lulus. Kira-kira kalau sudah lulus nanti dan kuliah kamu mau masuk jurusan apa?" tanyanya padaku.

"Entahlah, mungkin aku akan ambil jurusan ke dokteran, karena kau juga ingin menjadi dokter, kan agar kita bisa terus bersama-sama?"

"Ehm, jadi dokter sulit loh. Emangnya nanti kamu bisa menangani pasien-pasien yang super ribut macam Naruto? Atau pasien yang malas untuk meminum obatnya. Kau kan, orang yang tak mau peduli pada orang lain. Memangnya bisa untuk menjadi dokter?"

"Jangan sembarangan meremehkan orang. Lalu kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanyaku balik.

"Aku? Tentu saja aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi dokter yang baik untuk pasies-pasienku nanti. Jika ada pasien yang sepeti itu aku akan membuatnya menuruti perintahku dengan baik, aku akan memberikan keceriaanku agar cepat sembuh, begitu!"

Aku tersenyum menatap semangat yang menggelora dari matanya, "Kau ini. Yah, tapi aku percaya kau pasti bisa menjadi seorang dokter yang baik dan juga cantik."

"Haha, kamu memang pandai menggodaku Sasuke. Mm ... kamu tahu nggak, aku tuh berharap banget bisa menjadi seorang dokter anak. Dokter yang bisa menyelamatkan generasi muda kita," dia menerawang sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Wah, aku dukung deh. Cita-cita yang sangat mulia," ucapku ikut tersenyum melihat senyumannya.

"Makasih atas dukungannya Sasuke. Nggak kerasa ya, sebulan lagi udah mau ulang tahunku yang ke tujuh belas. Apa nih hadiahku yang ketujuh belas Sasuke?"

Deg!

Tunggu! Sebulan lagi, eh? Beneran nih? Ya ampun aku lupa banget, sungguh lupa. Selain itu inikan _sweet seventeen_-nya. Aku harus memberikan dia hadiah yang berkesan banget. Aku jadi ingat lagi dengan kejadian tujuh tahun yang lalu disaat aku merusak kue ultahnya. Setelah kejadian itu, setiap ultahnya aku selalu memberikan dia kado. Walau beberapa kali aku pernah terlambat untuk memberikannya, ya biasa karena lupa!

"Eh, kamu tahu. Minggu ini kan kita ada tugas buat lukisan atau patung untuk nilai seni kan?" ucapku berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Iya, aku tahu. Aku buat lukisan, sudah selesai tuh. Kalau kau buat apa?"

"Aku buat lukisan juga, walau sebagian besar selalu dibantu Itachi-nii sih. Tapi sebentar lagi juga selesai, boleh aku melihat lukisanmu nanti?!" sebenarnya dalam pikiranku sedang bingung dengan hari ulang tahun Sakura yang sebentar lagi itu.

Kira-kira apa yang bagus untuk diberikan untuk ultahnya nanti. Yang pasti sih, sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya tidak pernah lupa akan hadiah tersebut. Apa ya? Aku harus berpikir cepat. Sakura suka cokelat, apakah aku harus hadiahkan dia cokelat? Kalau seperti itu cokelat yang seperti apa yang harus aku berikan kepadanya?

Yang pasti sesuatu yang sepesial di ultahnya yang ke tujuh belas ini. Aku harus berikan itu!

.

.

.

Malam ini setelah aku menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah (PR) yang hari ini menurutku cukup banyak. Aku mengambil sebuah album yang berisi foto-foto saat aku dan Sakura merayakan ulang tahun kami. Setiap salah satu dari kami ulang tahun, biasanya kami selalu merayakannya bersama, entah itu saat Sakura maupun aku sendiri yang berulang tahun.

Kami merayakannya dengan jalan-jalan entah itu dengan pergi ke taman ria, makan di restoran, ke pantai, atau ketempat hiburan yang lainnya yang penting kami bisa pergi bersama. Tapi khusus untuk hari ulang tahun Sakura, dia biasanya merayakannya dengan teman-temannya juga, dia mentraktir teman-temannya. Baru setelah itu dia akan menghabiskan sisa hari istimewanya itu bersamaku. Katanya sih demi persahabatan kami yang terbangun sejak lama.

Sebenarnya aku tidak bisa memobohongi diriku sendiri, bahwa aku ada rasa sama Sakura, tapi saat aku mengingat perkataan Sakura, '_Sahabat itu menurutku lebih penting, di banding dengan pacar.'_ Begitu katanya dulu. Aku tidak ingin persahabatanku dengan Sakura berakhir hanya karena aku mengatakan perasaanku. Aku ingin tetap seperti ini, bisa selalu bersama Sakura walau tak dapat memilikinya.

Dulu pernah ada suatu kejadian yang membuatku merasa amat sangat bersalah sama Sakura, kejadian itu saat ulang tahun Sakura yang ke lima belas. Saat itu Sakura berpacaran dengan Sasori kakak kelas, yang bisa dibilang ketua OSIS di sekolah.

Sasori waktu itu melihat aku dan Sakura merayakan ultah hanya berduaan saja dan Sasori cemburu karena Sakura nggak izin-izin dulu padanya. Akhirnya karena kecemburuan itu mereka bertengkar hebat dan berakhir dengan putusnya hubungan mereka.

Aku merasa bersalah padanya, karena ajakanku pergi dia jadi putus dengan Sasori. Tapi, waktu itu Sakura malah bilang gini padaku, "Sasori, dia memintaku untuk menjauhimu. Tapi bagiku kau lebih penting untukku, karena kau sahabatku. Kau kenal denganku duluan dibanding dengan Sasori."

Begitu sangat bahagia aku mendengar dia mengucapkan hal itu. Dan setelah kejadian itu, aku berusaha agar kami tetap bersahabat untuk selamanya. Walau aku terasa cukup tersiksa tak dapat mengatakan perasaanku ini padanya.

Aku terus membolak-balik setiap halaman yang terdapat jejeran foto-foto kami berdua. Begitu terasa indah persahabatan yang kami bentuk, Sakura dia adalah seorang gadis yang mengenalku luar dalam. Begitupun juga dengan aku.

Kemudian saat aku membalik sebuah halaman aku terpaku menatap foto itu, di situ dihalaman itu, aku melihat foto Sakura yang sedang tertawa dengan riang memeluk boneka beruang yang aku berikan di ultahnya yang ke enam belas. Entah mengapa aku merasakan begitu nyaman setiap menatap wajah ceria Sakura itu.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah ide yang terlintas di kepalaku. Ya! Ide yang sangat brilian dan cukup gila. Tapi cukup unik dan keren, untuk dilakukan. Jadi aku sudah memutuskan untuk memberikan itu pada ultah Sakura yang ke tujuh belas nanti.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, setelah sepulang sekolah aku mendatangi tempat kerja pamanku yang memiliki sebuah gudang es. Dalam melakukan ideku ini aku membutuhkan bantuannya. Semoga saja dia mau membantuku. Saat aku tiba, aku melihat dia masih sibuk di gudang esnya dan terus menyuruh semua anak buahnya untuk bekerja sebaik mungkin.

"Paman, apa kabar?" sapaku padanya. Tubuhku terasa dingin, dingin sekali. Saat memasuki gudang es ini.

"Oh, Ssuke. Tumben? Mau pesen es batu ya? Ambil saja!" tawarnya ramah.

"Bukan paman. Begini pama, aku butuh tempat ini untuk kerja."

"Hah? Kerja apa? Kamu butuh uang jadi kamu mau kerja sampingan di sini? Boleh kok, boleh ..."

"Bukan, paman. Begini loh ..." aku berbisik padanya, tentang rencanaku.

"Hah, beneran? Keren, emang dasar ponakkanku," pujinya sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Iya, donk. Kan ponakkannya siapa dulu."

"Uchiha Sasuke! Haha!"

Setelah itu kami malah ketawa bersamaan, membuat para karyawan paman memandang kami dengan aneh.

.

.

Huft, dingin sekali di sini. Setelah mencari bahan-bahan yang harganya cukup mahal dan juga susahnya yang bukan main untuk mencarinya. Akhirnya kemarin aku mulai kerja di gudang es paman ini. Semua karyawan paman sampai terkagum-kagum dengan apa yang aku buar. Yang jelas lah, memang yang sedang aku buat ini mungkin sangat unik dan baru bagi mereka.

Biar saja mereka pada melongo bahkan sampai menganggap aku gila, aku tidak memperdulikannya. Asalakan pekerjaanku ini tidak diganggu dan bisa selesai sebelum ulang tahun Sakura nanti.

"Hatchi ..." hidungku gatal dan terus membuatku bersin-bersin terus seharian ini. Mungkin nanti kalau aku kerja, aku haru pakai jaket yang super tebal.

Sekali lagi saat aku sedang seriusnya jalan, seseorang memukul pundakku dengan kencangnya sampai aku meringis kesakitan, "Aduh, Sakura!" ucapku kesal. Dasar kebiasan buruk nih cewek, selalu memukul pundak tanpa aba-aba.

"Hehe, sakit ya?"

"Ya, sakit lah!"

"Bukan itu maksudku, kayaknya kamu lagi sakit, nggak enak badan gitu ya, kenapa?"

"Oh, mungkin karena lagi musim hujan kali, kondisiku jadi kurang enak gitu deh."

"Hah. Orang selama dua minggu ini nggak ujan, kok."

"Eh? Gitu ya. Aku duluan ke kelas ya," ujarku berusaha menghindarinya.

Menjauhinya agar tidak sampai membocorkan kejutan yang sudah aku siapkan. Aku tahu dia sekarang ini sedang menatapku dengan rasa penasaran, tapi aku tetap tidak akan membuat kejutan ini hancur begitu saja.

Aku berusaha terus-terusan menjauhi dia, setiap dia berusaha mendekatiku dan bertanya kenapa aku menghindarinya. Maafkan aku ya Saku, ini demi kamu juga kok aku melakukannya. Karena aku ingin kejutan ini benar-benar sempurna untukmu nantinya.

Setelah hari-hari aku menghindarinya, Sakura menjadi pendiam terhadapku. Kenapa? Apakah karena aku sudah keterlaluan ya menghindarinya? Aduh aku jadi dilema nih, takut Sakura malah jadi membenciku.

"Sakura, kamu kenapa? Kok murung terus sih, seharian ini."

Dia menatapku kesal, "Ada juga kamu tuh yang kenapa? Seminggu ini aku cuekin aku terus. Bete tahu nggak, sih."

"Oh, sori ya. Aku lagi sibuk nih minggu ini."

"Sikap kamu itu mencurigakan banget tahu. Sekarang kamu kasih tahu aku, apa sih kesibukanmu itu? Ayo jawab yang jujur."

Aduh! Batinku bertentangan nih. Apakah aku harus memberi tahukan tentang itu padanya, tapi aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya sekarang, jika aku beritahu rencanaku itu, maka semuanya akan berantakan. Tapi alasan apa yang bisa aku bisa berikan padanya, "Aku lagi bantuin Pamanku di gudang es-nya. Makanya aku agak flu nih. Lumayankan, bisa dapet uang," jawabku akhirnya.

Dia menatapku bingung. Aduh apa dari ucapanku tadi ada yang salah aku ucapkan, ya?

"Oh, gitu. Pantas saja kamu mengigil terus. Lain kali pakai jaket yang tebel. Memangnya uangnya mau kau gunakan untuk apa, sih?"

"Untuk beli ... beli ..." aduh aku bingung. Mau buat beli apa ya?

"Beli apa?"

"Untuk ... Ada dehh!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini aku benar-benar terasa terguncang. Kenapa bisa jadi begini, sih? Padahal ultah Sakura sudah dekat. Kepalaku jadi pusing jadinya, karena patung es yang berbentuk Sakura yang lagi tersenyum sambil memegang boneka beruang rusak. Entah bagaimana bisa, katanya ada yang menyenggol dan akhirnya patung itu jatuh. Padahal tinggal diberi sentuhan terakhir patung itu selesai, kenapa harus begini?

"Maaf ya Sasuke. Patungnya jadi rusak ..." Paman meminta maaf dan sebagai tanda penyesalan dia bahkan sampai hampir memecat yang merusak patung itu. Tapi, aku mencegahnya.

Air mataku mengalir dengan deras tanpa bisa aku bendung lagi. Kerja kerasku selama ini... kenapa bisa jadi begini. Ya Tuhan, aku menggeleng dan menundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam. Dingin di gudang es ini tidak terasa apa-apa bagiku, dingin dan perih di hatiku lebih terasa menguasai tubuhku.

"Sebagai tanda penyesalan Paman. Paman belikan yang kamu mau awalnya saja ya. Awalnya kan kamu mau ini, tapi karena susah dicari akhirnya kamu pilih es. Paman punya kenalan yang bisa memberikan kamu barang itu dengan harga murah, kamu mau?"

Mataku membulat sempurna, melihat benda yang disunguhkan kehadapanku itu. Aku tidak menyangka Pamanku akhirnya bisa mendapatkan benda yang memang sudah menjadi tujuan awalku. "Paman sepertinya aku akan lembur nih setiap harinya."

"Nanti kamu bisa sakit loh!"

"Sudahlah, Paman tenang saja. Ini sudah tidak ada waktu lagi, waktunya tinggal seminggu lagi dia akan ultah."

"Hm, ya sudah lah. Dasar begini-nih kalau pacarnya ulang tahun. Segala rintangan rela dihadapi. Melihat kau seperti ini, Paman jadi ingat masa muda Paman dulu."

"Ah, Paman. Dia hanya sahabatku, yah ... walau sahabat yang sangat aku sayangngi."

Paman tampak tersenyum tulus. Aku sungguh sangat berterima kasih pada Pamanku itu, karenanya sekarang aku jadi semangat lagi. Kalau patung Sakura terbuat dari benda ini, pasti akan lebih WAH! Dan dia mungkin nanti akan menangis bahagia karenaku. Itulah tujuanku, Sakura ...

**.**

**===ooopooo===**

**.**

Argh ... _damn man_. Padahal aku sudah kerja keras, mati-matian sampai mati beneran. Namun, patungnya belum selesai juga. Malah masih 75% nya saja yang jadi. Sebel! Sebel! Sebel! Haduh bagaimana ini. Besok adalah hari ultahnya lagi, sepertinya malam ini aku akan mengerjakannya sampai selesai, tidak peduli apapun yang akan terjadi setelahnya, aku harus selesaikan malam ini. Bagiku ini harus selesai. Ini adalah mahakaryaku.

Aku mulai memahat, mengukir, dan membentuk lekuk-lekuk tubuh Sakura yang indah, wajahnya yang cantik yang sedang tersenyum itu dengan memegang sebuah boneka beruang. Dingin yang menyerang tubuhku semakin menggila, tubuhku terasa seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum dengan suhu dibawah 0 derajat celcius, aku terus bertahan. Rasa-rasanya tubuhku ini sudah tak kuat lagi, terasa mati rasa, tapi ayolah. Sedikit lagi ... tinggal finishingnya saja, maka patung ini akan selesai.

Kelama-lamaan pandanganku semakin kabur. Sepertinya dingin sudah menguasai tubuhku. Tanganku bergetar, nafasku berembun, Kami-sama tolonglah sedikit lagi ... tapi, hitam sudah menutup pandanganku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perlahan aku melihat sebuah cahaya, cahaya yang kecil menerobos masuk ke mataku. Silau, dinding putih, tabung infus. Eh, tunggu dulu, infus? Aku melihat selang infus yang mengarah ke nadi ditanganku. Aku berada di rumah sakit?!

Kemudian mataku melirik ke wajah Sakura yang sedang menatapku khawatir, tunggu ... Sakura?

"Sasuke. Syukurlah akhirnya kamu bangun. Aku sangat khawatir tahu."

"Saku ... maaf membuatmu khawatir. Apa Cuma kamu yang ada di sini?"

Dia menggeleng, lalu melanjutkan bicaranya. "Yang lain lagi pergi beli makanan, kebetulan sekarang giliran aku yang jaga kamu. Kamu kenapa sih, kok bisa sakit sampai parah begini. Terus di pas hari ulang tahunku lagi. Tadi pagi aku dikabarkan bahwa kamu masuk rumah sakit karena kena radang dingin. Kenapa kamu bisa sampai kena radang dingin begini, sih? Orang-orang pada nggak mau kasih tahu aku, bahkan Pamanmu juga hanya diam saja."

Aku memalingkan wajahku sejenak. "Sudahlah, nanti aku kasih lihat kalau aku sudah keluar dari sini."

"**====00*00===="**

Akhirnya setelah seminggu berlalu, aku diijinkan untuk keluar dari rumah sakit. Walau sudah kelewat seminggu lebih hari ulang tahun Sakura. Aku tetap ingin memperlihatkan hadiahku itu padanya. Entah sudah selesai atau belum, tapi seingatku sih belum selesai karena aku sudah keburu pingsan duluan.

Aku jalan ke bagian gudang es yang paling ujung dan tersembunyi. Di sana ada sesuatu yang tertutup tirai. Hm, ternyata Paman sudah mempersiapkannya.

"Sasuke itu apa?"

"Hn, bukalah, pelan-pelan saja ya."

Perlahan Sakura maju dan membuka tirai itu. Saat melihat apa yang ada dibaliknya. Dia terpaku dan terdiam. Matanya tak berkedip memandang benda dihadapannya dan perlahan cairan bening mengalir di pipinya. Dia tampak terkejut, bahagia, dan juga terharu.

"Sasuke ... jadi ini hadiah. _**Sweet seventeen**_-ku?"

"Iya Sakura, bagaimana? Tadi awalnya aku menggunakan es, tapi karena rusak. Jadi aku menggantinya dengan ... cokelat," jawabku melihat mahakaryaku.

Patung Sakura dengan ukuran 1 : 1 alias berukuran sama seperti yang aslinya, Sakura yang sedang berdiri tersenyum sambil memeluk boneka beruang. Aku mewarnai semuanya, wajahnya, bajunya, celananya, semuanya sama persis yang seperti difoto dengan pewarna makanan. Aku kerjakan di dalam gudang es, agar tidak meleleh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Owari ...**

Hari ini, saat jam istirahat. Aku dan Sakura menatap foto kami. Aku, dia, dan patungnya, dengan tersenyum bahagia. Kejadian itu sudah terjadi tiga bulan yang lalu. Dan kini kami sudah jadian. Kami sadar, bawha di tengah ikatan persahabatan, kami sudah dirasuki rasa cinta.

**.**

**.**

**Selamat hari Sasu Saku Fan Day ya,, Sarver dan Readers semua ...**

**Hayo silahkan tinggalkan Review kalian di bawah ...**

**.**

**Salam Mia Muyohri ^^**


End file.
